Annie and The Greasers
by Annie4499
Summary: You know the Outsiders and Ponyboys story. But do you know it from Annie's point of view? This goes on a little while before and during the Outsiders book. BTW I'm bad at summaries. Please Comment! I will try to update often. I do not own any of Ms. Hinton's wonderful work. (UPDATE- Sorry! No more! But don't worry it wasn't that good.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

I thought I was going to cross that finish line first, but no. I didn't. Someone got to it before I could, as he always did. He was a fourteen year old boy. Ponyboy Curtis.

I knew him; he was a nice boy who lived in my neighborhood. He had longer hair than most boys, it was squared off in the back and so light brown it was almost red. He also had green-gray eyes just like mine. We were both labeled "greasers" because of our living conditions and appearance. It was the Socs way of making us feel different, like outsiders.

The Socs are the rich kids from the south side of Tulsa, Oklahoma and Socs is short for socials. If you weren't a Soc or a greaser you would probably think the same thing as everybody else, the Socs are the perfect, rich, "angels" that never do anything wrong, or at least "Didn't mean to" and the Greasers are the no-good, poor, JDs or hoods. But if you were one of us you would know better. Yeah, the rich and poor parts are usually true, but the rest depends on the individual. Take me and Ponyboy for example, we'd never hurt anyone unless we really had to and we're both good in school. Then there are people like the Socs who jump kids just for the fun of it. We greasers like to wear blue jeans, leather jackets and t-shirts, and we keep our hair long and greasy (that's why we got the name greasers). While the Socs like to wear madras ski jackets and khaki pants while they drive around in their mustangs and corvettes looking for someone to jump.

As soon as I crossed the finish line I went up to Ponyboy.

"Congrats, Pony." I panted.

"Thanks Annie, you did good too." He panted back.

My full name is Annie T. Codwell. The T stands for Tangerine; it was my fathers' favorite fruit when I was born. I have wavy dirty blonde hair that falls just below my shoulders and green-gray eyes; I also have a splash of freckles on my nose and a cleft in my chin. I'm tall and thin and I guess I'm really pretty too. At least that's what I'm told five times a day by the boys that try to ask me out, including the Socs, but I'm not interested. I concentrate on school and helping my family, which is a total disaster. I've got two younger twin brothers that are only four years old and my parents don't even care about or pay attention to us. They do get money though, but other than that I take care of the family.

I guess I'm a popular girl too, maybe people don't realize I'm a greaser, but everyone talks to me. I just don't talk back to them other than "Hello, how are you?" and "Goodbye". I usually just daydream, and nod and laugh when it's the right time. It's just, the things people talk about aren't important and they don't interest me, it's mostly pointless gossip. The only person I really talk to is Ponyboy; we're both on the track team and in the same grade, so I see him at school every day. That's it though, the only other time I see him is out in the neighborhood either by himself or with a group of boys I don't know. But I guess he's considered my friend.

We walked up to the stage together to receive our awards.

"You always get first Ponyboy. You're real' good." I said in awe.

"Oh shoot, Annie," he said with a small playful punch in the arm. "You're so close every time I'm sure you'll be first soon."

We were handed our ribbons and started for the locker rooms to change.

"So how you been Annie? Family all right?" he asked.

"I guess I'm alright but I'm not sure what's gonna happen to my family, our parents seem to hate us… Anyways, how've you been Pony?"

"Oh I've been fine, well, actually, I don't know. I wish Darry would lay off me about every little thing I do, but ever since mom and dad died he's been so… you know…"

"No," I said, "I don't know, but I can understand. It's hard when people die, but I don't know who 'Darry' is. This whole time I've known you you've never told me anything about your family and friends, you only told me your parents died… So, tell me something, please."

"Oh," he said looking a little ashamed, "Well, I live with my two brothers, Darry and Soda, and I have a gang - but it's more like family instead of a gang. There's me and my brothers, Johnny, Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit…" He was smiling as he said this and I could see how much his friends meant to him. This only made me a little more upset that he had never told me about these people that were so important to him.

"Instead of me telling you about them I want you to meet them! You busy this weekend?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh," I shrugged. "Just homework."

"Then you should come over! You know where I live right?"

"Yeah, the house with the blue paint, I'll come." I said.

"Yes! That's tuff; see you there just come on by whenever!" He said as he waved and ran home without changing.

"Okay, bye!" I shouted.

I went into the locker room and changed into my t-shirt and blue jeans, pulling on my leather jacket as I started to walk home, it was getting cold. People always told me I should be more lady-like and wear some skirts instead of jeans or maybe even a dress. One time I actually decided to try one and I really didn't care for it. I preferred to wear pants or shorts, and if I had to wear skirts I always put shorts on under.

As I walked home my thoughts shifted between Ponyboy, and my uncle who had died two years ago, when I was twelve. Whenever I talked to someone about death it reminded me of my Uncle Max, who had been the best family I'd ever had. He had been only twenty-seven when he was attacked and killed by a group of Socs who had gone to high school with him. They had hated him for being such a popular greaser, so handsome and smart. He had always gotten the girls and was all of the teachers' favorite student, he was a great person. I cried a lot the month after he died, but my dad just told me to shut up because he didn't want to hear it. I still missed him now, the way he would joke around with me and cheer me up when I was sad. I remembered how he said he would let me live with him if dad would let him take me, because even when I was younger my parents were bitter.

I pushed the thought of him out of my head and focused on the good things, like how I was finally going to meet Ponyboy's friends and family. Right after I finish my homework, and my chores, and feed the twins, and make dinner. Whoa, I thought, I'd better hurry if I want to go to Ponyboy's at all tonight. 

As I walked up to the house though, I saw a man in a suit standing next to a car. And when I looked closely, I saw the twins' heads poking up over the seat in the back. They were looking at me, with a mixture of confusion and excitement on their faces. I immediately knew what was happening, but I decided to play dumb to see if I could do something for the twins.

"Where are we going?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, a wonderful place really," My mother answered with a look of twisted satisfaction in her blue eyes and a wicked smile across her pointed face.

"A wonderful place for us, anyways," She said, gesturing to her and my father who had a dull expression on his face, as always. "You three are going to an orphanage, where we won't have to deal with you!" She screamed.

"And your precious Uncle Max isn't here to save you, because he's dead!" My father hissed.

The man in the suit looked at his watch. "Mam, please, get in the car." He told me.

"No!" I shouted. "And don't you ever talk about Uncle Max like that again!"

Then I ran off, dodging the arms that tried to grab me and confine me. I ran. To the only place I could think of. Ponyboy Curtis' house.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

As soon as I knocked on the door a very handsome young man ripped the door open, obviously expecting someone else. He had a crazy grin on his face as he poked his head out, it almost made me smile, but I was too upset and shaken to. I guess it showed because the boys smile vanished as he asked:

"Are you alright? Can I help you?"

Hearing his voice made me blush, which made me even more embarrassed. I was so close to tears then that I was afraid to talk.

"Is P-Ponyboy here?" I finally managed to get out.

"Yeah," He said. "Come on in I'll go get him, you can sit down if you'd like, and I'll be right back."

I didn't want to sit down though, so I stood in the doorway as he walked into another room.

"Hey, Ponyboy, uh someone's here to see ya." I heard the boy say softly.

"Is it Annie?" I heard Ponyboy say and it felt comforting to hear his voice.

"I don't know, but you'd better hurry out there, she seems upset." The boy answered.

I heard a few clangs and Ponyboy came stumbling out of the room, struggling to put his shirt on. When he saw that I could see him he looked really embarrassed but concentrated on me.

"Annie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

I finally couldn't take it anymore, I had to cry and I needed comfort. So I flung my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. It was the most embarrassing thing in my life. Greasers just don't cry in front of strangers, but I had to then. The handsome boy who I assumed was Ponyboys' brother went outside and closed the door, I was grateful. Then Ponyboy led me to the couch without letting go of me. I cried for a little while longer and Ponyboy waited patiently for me to speak. Then I finally told him."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine," He reassured me. "Now Annie, please tell me what happened."

So I told him what happened at my house, how they were going to take me away, how I didn't get to save the twins, and that I didn't know what to do now. They would probably take me if I went back home.

He looked at me carefully as he thought, and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"You could always stay here if you wanted," He finally said. "Yeah, you can stay here, you can have Sodapop's room, and he usually sleeps in my room so it's always empty."

"Ponyboy, I couldn't. You guys have enough to deal with already, you don't need me causing you anymore-"

He grabbed my shoulder and said desperately, "Annie, I'm not gonna let them take you away, I've lost too many people who are important to me, and you are not going to be one of them!" And with that, he pulled me into a kiss. It was warm, sweet, and sad. I could feel tears starting to roll down his cheeks now, and I knew I couldn't leave him; I wouldn't have been able to either way. He was important to me too, but I still didn't want to cause trouble. We wrapped our arms around each other and I moved into him. This was my first kiss. Even though I was fourteen and could have had a million boyfriends already, I never wanted anyone else. They just weren't right for me.

Suddenly the door burst open and I jumped off of Ponyboy and buried my face into the couch seat trying to hide my face. Ponyboy turned the other way and wiped his tears away. It was quiet for a while, then I heard soft laughter, someone quietly exclaim "What the -?" and a deep voice ask "Ponyboy, who's this?"

"Darry," Ponyboy said. "I need to talk to you outside, you and Sodapop. Annie, stay here I'll be right back."

I nodded into the cushion and heard footsteps and then the door close. I thought everyone was gone, so I lifted up my head, but there were three boys standing by the door. The first one was about six feet tall. He had long rusty colored sideburns and gray eyes, he walked over to me and sat down with a huge grin on his face and a beer bottle in his hand; I'm guessing he's the one who was laughing. A few moments later another boy with a tall, lean build and greasy, brown hair that was combed into complicated swirls sat down on the other side of me. I wasn't sure if they were gonna make fun of me, comfort me or what, so I just looked at the other boy that was still by the door, wondering if he was coming too. He had greasy jet-black hair that fell in shaggy waves across his forehead and big, black, eyes that had a suspicious and nervous look in them. He had dark tanned skin. He looked younger than the rest of them, but maybe he was just small. Then, I realized a long scar on his face that ran from his cheek bone to his jaw. I was about to ask where he got the scar when I was interrupted by laughter.

"So, you and Ponyboy, huh girlie?" The one with the sideburns laughed.

I had almost completely forgotten about it, but I didn't want to talk so I moaned and put my head down on my lap, covering it with my hands.

"Oh, come on now," He continued, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Just trying to lighten the mood. I'm Keith Matthews, by the way, but you can call me Two-Bit, everybody does."

"Yeah, and I'm Steve," the boy on my other side said, "Steve Randle. Usually the girls go for my buddy Soda!"

Two-Bit and Steve laughed. Then Two-Bit started running his hand down my back saying, "You could go for one of them, or, you could go for me. I really like blondes."

His hand was uncomfortably low so I tried to scoot away but Steve was too close to me, his face right in mine. He smiled.

"This one's real' pretty too."

"Hey, guys. Lay off her, can't you see somethin's buggin' her? And you're probably making her feel uncomfortable." The boy by the door nervously piped up.

Two-Bit and Steve looked at me.

"Alright Johnny. We'll leave her alone." Then he turned to me and said, "Sorry about that."

"You really are pretty though." Steve whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Darry, where is she supposed to go?" We heard Ponyboy shout from outside. "She's just like the rest of us; she doesn't have a family or a home to go to now! And I'm not gonna let some orphanage take her away! Just because you don't want me around doesn't mean you have to take it out on her and give her nowhere to live!"

"Ponyboy, you know that isn't true, I love you. I just don't know what to do; I don't want to hurt her. I don't want her life to be miserable. If she did go to an orphanage maybe a better family could adopt her and take care of her." It was the deep voice again, and I figured it was Darry's voice.

Then another voice spoke up more quietly, "Guys quiet down, they can probably hear all this yelling. Darry, if she had wanted to be adopted she would have just already gone. She obviously came here for a reason."

In the silence that followed Two-Bit whispered, "I really am sorry, I didn't know." Then from outside we heard, "Alright, if she wants to she can stay." Darry said. "Let's head back in."

The door opened and Ponyboy, Darry, and the handsome boy who I'm guessing is Sodapop, all walked in.

Now I could see them both clearly, Ponyboy's brothers, without tears in my eyes or my face shoved in the couch. Darry was a very tall, broad shouldered, and muscular man. He had dark brown hair that kicked out in the front with a slight cowlick in the back, and his eyes were like ice, pale blue-green ice. His eyes have a determined set to them though, just like the rest of him. He looked older than I thought he would be, being Ponyboy's brother and all, but he looked tough, cool, and smart all the same.

Then there was the other boy, Sodapop. Now _that_ was one extremely handsome guy, I felt like I was in the presence of a god or something. He wasn't as tall as Ponyboy's oldest brother, Darry, and he was a little slimmer too. He had a fine, sensitive face that seemed to look reckless yet thoughtful at the same time. On top of that he had long, silky, straight, dark-gold hair and lively, dancing, recklessly laughing dark-brown eyes. He sure was gorgeous.

Darry cleared his throat, "So, um, Annie. Would you like to stay here? Would you feel comfortable?"

"Yes," I said quietly, "but only if I wouldn't be causing any trouble."

"I wasn't asking if you wanted to cause trouble. As long as you would feel comfortable, you can stay. We'll get Soda's room set up for you."

His letting me stay at his house in a time like this made me so happy that it brought fresh tears to my eyes.

"Thank You." I sobbed quietly.

Suddenly the room was alive again and everyone around me started moving. Ponyboy came over to me.

"C'mon," he said. "I want to talk to you."

He led me out to the front porch but Johnny was there smoking, so we went for a short walk and sat down on a bench by the park.

"They're gonna set up your room real' quick tonight, but we need your clothes and stuff. When we get back give them you're old address and they'll get it somehow. You dig?"

I nodded. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, and then took a long drag on it.

"Listen Annie, we're gonna try to make everything really easy for you, you'll get used to it soon. The gangs alright once you get to know 'em… You just haven't met Dallas yet."

I thought about asking who Dallas was, but I realized I was too tired and I would find out soon enough.

"Ponyboy," I said quietly.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at me.

"Do you think they're finished yet? I'm really tired."

He smiled and put out his cigarette, "Yeah, I'm sure they're finished, let's head back."

He stood up to leave, then bent down to kiss the top of my head and whispered, "I'm really happy you could stay."


End file.
